


Torn Between

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Elder Scrolls Kink Meme Fills [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bestiality, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkas likes Aurelia Caspus. Aurelia likes Farkas' wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn Between

A hungry giant plagued Severio Pelagia’s farm, and the Companions had willingly taken the job to get rid of it, charging out with swords and shields at the ready. It had been a tougher fight than any of them had previously expected, and within seconds the giant had stomped near Farkas and sent the werewolf flying back. Pushing Ria aside, the giant had ignored Aela’s arrows, stomping over to Farkas and raising his club. He barely had time to register a new scent from behind him when a roar unlike any other reached his ears. It was the sound of someone shouting, and it aroused him. The giant was blasted back by a wave of energy, and he found a woman standing next to him, sword ready. Her left arm was raised to cast a ward, shielding them from the earth and mud that was thrown from beneath the giant as it landed.

“Are you injured?” she asked him, and Farkas stared at the dark curve of her lips with a dumb expression and tried to resist the urge to drag her down and kiss her. He managed to nod his head, getting to his feet and reaching for the fallen greatsword as she charged in, a blade appearing in her hand. The giant went to get up, and she went for his knee, causing a roar of pain as she sprinted up his body. Ria went for the face, Aela’s arrow met his skull, and the Imperial’s blade got his neck as all three women attacked at once. The stranger slid down from her perch, covered in the giant’s blood. Her blade vanished, shield going to her back, and she pulled out a scrap of rag and proceeded to clean herself off. Aela grabbed her arm.

“We’ve got baths in Jorrvaskr,” Aela offered. “Join the Companions, and you’ll have a place to rest your head and baths when they’re needed.”

The Imperial paused, looking over the Nord in interest.

“The Companions, you say?” she asked.

“Honourable brothers and sisters who fight side by side,” the Nord told her. “Have you heard of us?”

“I have,” the Imperial confirmed. “I’d be honoured to be counted as one of you. Where do you base yourselves?”

“In Whiterun, in the Jorrvaskr,” Aela replied. “We were about to head back.”

A gout of flame swallowed the dirty rag whole, and the ash fell onto a patch of grass nearby.

“Then I’ll come with you,” she said.

 

* * *

 

 

Farkas found himself unable to stop staring as they made their way back to the Jorrvaskr. The Imperial introduced herself as Aurelia Caspus, and Farkas wasn’t listening to much else of what she said, ‘cause his eyes were fixed to the gorgeous, toned calves peeking from beneath her standard leather legion issue, a set of light armour that complemented the bronze of her skin. The memory of her, poised and glowing above him, was now in his brain for eternity. And she smelt so good, even though the scent was covered up by giant’s blood. There was a hint of lavender, and some other sweet, fruity aroma he couldn’t place.  Every time she glanced around at him, the sun caught her hazel eyes and made them gold, and her short brown hair looked soft. Farkas was struck with the urge to pull it and hear the sound she made. It was so tempting that the warrior had to fold his arms to stop himself from reaching out to grasp hold of her hair. He wondered if he was in her head as much as she was in his.

When they reached Jorrvaskr, Farkas immediately went to Eorlund to get his sword examined. It had fallen with him, and if it needed repairs he needed to know. Eorlund looked it over and proclaimed it needed sharpening, and offered to do it that moment. So Farkas, sitting on a bench by the Skyforge, waiting for his sword, was treated to the moment Aurelia and Vilkas exited the Jorrvaskr, and Aurelia proceeded to give his brother a fair fight. She’d borrowed a real sword from somewhere and she used it well, her footsteps light and her blows even. When her armour swished from side to side, Farkas imagined he could see the beginning of her ass, curving upwards beneath the leathers. Gods, he wanted to grab her hips and sink deep into her. Her scent had aroused the wolf within him, and his eyes flared a brief gold as she circled Vilkas, the fight ending. He said something to her that made her rear back in disdain, and snatched Vilkas’ sword from his hands. She caught Farkas’ eye, and he stared openly, admiring her panting figure. Her gaze dropped and he smirked, descending from the Skyforge to disappear inside Jorrvaskr, grabbing a mead as he passed through the dining hall. He went down the stairs to the Quarters and hurried into his room, downing the mead in three swigs and tossing the bottle aside. He closed his doors and flopped onto his bed, feeling himself hard against the armour he wore. Gods.

Her presence here was going to drive him insane. He wanted to reach into his armour and take himself in hand, but he heard Skjor and Aela gossiping in the corner. Most of the werewolves didn’t care about privacy, and Farkas was usually no different. It was when he heard Aurelia join in, moments later, he congratulated himself on not jerking it then and there. Especially when, barely a second or two after, he heard Skjor say his name, and the werewolf left his bedroom, heading over to Skjor’s cave and finding Aurelia standing with her back to him. He barely had time to admire just how the leather clung to her form before she turned around, her expression shy and nervous. He wanted to grin, throw her against the wall and flip up her skirt. Maybe he’d bury himself in her, make her scream, or maybe he’d eat her until she couldn’t stand. Yeah, that sounded-

“Farkas, did you hear me?” Skjor asked. Farkas coughed. “Show the whelp to her room,” the elder Circle member ordered with a sigh.

“Oh. Sure. New blood,” Farkas said. “Follow me.”

He headed off, knowing she’d follow. He wanted to lead her down to his room and close the door. He had a bar, for Kynareth’s sake. There was even Cyrodiilic brandy. Imperials went wild for that shit. But he didn’t, turning right instead of left, and taking her over to the whelp room. Ria had clearly organised a small gathering for the new blood, and she was smiling encouragingly at Aurelia, who seemed confused.

“By the way, you want work, I’ve got a job for you,” he added. “We got trouble here in Whiterun Hold. How do you feel about bards? You gotta beat the song out of one.”

“Bards?” she repeated.

“Yeah. Mikael. Lives in the Bannered Mare. He writes love poetry and sleeps with a lot of women. Somebody wants him taken down a notch for messing around with girls he should leave well alone. You up for that?”

“I guess I can do that,” Aurelia agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

Farkas nearly went to town on Mikael himself when love songs about Aurelia started turning up in the mail at Jorrvaskr. Mikael, it seemed, appreciated a woman who could kick his ass as much as he did a pretty housewife. Vilkas threw his arms up in disgust and gave them to Farkas to give to Aurelia. Naturally Farkas had a merry fire going for many nights until Aurelia caught wind of the songs. Her next visit to the Bannered Mare stopped them from coming.

By the time Kodlak arranged her trial, it was midsummer, and she had been with them almost two months. In that time, Farkas had consumed more alcohol than he’d realised he could take and successfully deduced that with his werewolf blood, inebriation was mostly impossible. Tilma had replaced more handkerchiefs that she realised she’d owned, and pieces of material had gone missing from all over Jorrvaskr. Aela worked it out and barged into his room to demand that he stay away from any cloth in her room. He agreed readily and shooed her out of the door.

Aurelia’s trial was in Dustman’s Cairn, and through whatever luck the gods had blessed Farkas with, he was going along with her to make sure that she was honourable enough to be an official Companion. The werewolf now simply faced the problem of trying not to break and fuck her in the tomb itself. She was still wearing the Imperial issue armour, although it was a great deal more scraped now, and she had added extra leather plate and padding to it. It kept her safe, though, and as she and Farkas walked through the tundra in the midsummer evening towards the tomb, that was all he required of it. When they reached the tomb they climbed the small incline and descended the stairs. He pushed open the large doors and sniffed. There was a faint tang of silver on the air, and his eyes flared gold for a second. Hmm.

They stepped inside, and Aurelia took the lead, sword conjured and shield on her arm. Her pace was careful, and he couldn’t help admiring her again. They reached the first room, and the werewolf looked around it suspiciously.

“Someone’s been digging here. And recently,” he warned. “Tread lightly.” As they moved further forward he called to her.

“Be careful around the burial stones. I don’t wanna haul you back to Jorrvaskr on my back.”

That was technically true. He wanted to carry her back to Jorrvaskr in his arms, with her sated and pleased, murmuring his name softly and needing him to take her again. But perhaps he didn’t need to add the next bit.

The draugr were a nuisance, but they burned easily enough. Aurelia, it seemed, was none too keen on the undead, and kept her distance as much as she could, hence the ranged fire spells. Farkas didn’t blame her. Everyone had their fears, and draugr were a sensible one. They found themselves searching through the nooks and crannies, on edge, as they listened for the tell-tale bark of an awakened warrior. The tomb itself was nothing inspiring, dusty and old, but Farkas did feel some kind of quiet reverence for it. It had withstood the rigours of time and there was a peace to it, albeit one that was usually completely shattered by the presence of the draugr. They seemed to be endless, and Aurelia was determined to reduce every last dusty walker to ashes. Eventually, when the ancient guardians had disappeared into piles of white, smoking dust, the Imperial stopped tensing, and headed down the stairs into a circular chamber.

One of the three gates was closed, but the central one held a lever, and Aurelia walked calmly over to it, and flipped it. Immediately the gate in front of her slammed down to the floor, and Farkas’ brow raised. Aurelia in a cage. This was an image he didn’t need.

“Now look what you’ve gotten yourself into,” he sighed, approaching the metal bars. Aurelia huffed at him from the other side. “No worries. Just sit tight, I’ll find the release-”

He broke off, hearing someone coming up the corridor. Draugr? No, the silver tang was back, stronger than before. Almost, too much. Five people ran into the room, and he drew his sword, staring them down. They all had silver weapons, and Farkas found his head going a little fuzzy.

“Time to die, dog,” one of them snarled.

“We knew you’d be coming here,” another gloated. “Your mistake, Companion.”

“Which one is that?” a girl asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” her clear superior barked. “He wears that armour, he dies.”

“Killing you will make for an excellent story,” a woman cooed. Farkas’ lip curled in derision. They might have been more numerous than him, but they didn’t stand a chance.

“None of you will be alive to tell it,” he promised. He felt the bloodlust roaring through his body and grew, bones elongating and snapping into place as he became a hulking mass of flesh and fur. Human teeth became wolfish, eyes glowing gold, and the hair covering his body became thicker. The werewolf became his animal self, and he leapt for the would-be attackers before any of them could react. One by one he cut them down, and when each had died, he turned to stare at Aurelia. The smell that came from her nearly turned his head. It was fear, yes, but the Imperial was aroused, needy and interested in this form. He could sense how turned on she was. So he fled into the other room, flipped the switch to open her cage, and returned, fur and teeth still in place.

She was sitting on the black stone counters, and he could swear that a woman’s legs had never opened quicker for him than in that moment.

Farkas darted over to the Imperial, hot body pressing against her sexy one. Claws made short work of her armour as she planted kisses on his snout, stroking through his fur whilst he rocked against her. She squirmed against the fur on her skin, moaning when his tongue lapped at her neck. She whispered his name, his tongue moving down her body, and the moans became whimpers when they agile tip flicked her delicate, tanned nipple. She pressed her chest into his mouth as he tried to clumsily suck on the sensitive nubs. This body wasn’t made for that kind of love, not up there at least, and, understanding the futility of doing anything more than licking her breasts, he dipped down, massive furry head between her legs. She was wet for him, and she keened in need as he sniffed her slit. Eager, he licked her wetness, enjoying the taste and the way she threw her head back. Her fingers gripped his fur, teasing his ears as he ate her, and he plunged his tongue within her, scraping the rough muscle against her sensitive walls. She screamed, and he flicked it against a swollen spot until she stopped talking – her breath left her in a loud, wailing cry of delight. The quickness of her pleasure signalled just how long it had been since anyone had done this to her.

Good! Let him give her a pleasure nobody could match. His tongue continued to fuck her as he place his huge, furry thumb onto her nub and started rubbing her softly. She called his name, swearing to the gods, begging him never to stop, and then to stop as it became too much, but she clutched him tighter to her, and didn’t begrudge the next orgasm he gave her. She slumped back against the wall, boneless with that plateau, and he raised himself sadly from her sex, turning her gently over. If she expected constant softness from the wolf, however, she was mistaken, because he positioned her for the best thrust, and slid hard inside her, bending her over the counters with his hands on her hips.

“Your ass looks good in the air like that,” he growled, and she shivered. “You like being bent over?”

“Yes,” she whispered, whimpering. “More!”

He fucked her the way he’d dreamed of for months. The noises she made both rivalled and surpassed all those the Aurelia of his dreams had made – whimpers and high moans, saying his name until her voice cracked. Her ass slapped against his body and the slick sound between her legs was music to his highly sensitive ears. It was good, and she was small, and hot and wet around him. He wondered idly how she’d look with his cock in her mouth. A picture he’d save for later, he decided. Aurelia herself was lapping up the attention, biting her lip and gazing at him from over her shoulder. His claws dug in, leaving little marks in her plush ass as he felt her hips grinding against him as she tried desperately to keep up. He was stronger, harder and faster than her, and she could barely hold onto the counter as it was. Should Farkas desire any change in position, she doubted she’d be able to stop him.

She freely admitted her attraction to the man – a tall, dark-haired warrior with a voice like gravel and thunder was likely to wet most smalls – but it was here, at his most primal, in a form she didn’t even know he had, that Aurelia had wanted him most. The look of dark need in the wolf’s golden eyes had circumvented her brain and sent her straight into some kind of heat. Need had suffused her tanned form, so much so she’d barely cared when he tore off her armour. The damned thing had been between her and his godlike member, and the only thing better than Farkas’ current rough, satisfying fucking had been when he planted his tongue inside her only a few minutes ago. He was swollen, hot with blood, and he was bigger than she was used to. She fitted him like a glove, squeezing him with her walls every time he brushed a spot that he’d found with his tongue. She was so ready to come again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her breasts bare to the open air. Farkas re-balanced her, one hot paw on her breast, the other sliding a thick finger between her legs to tease that sensitive bud.

“Aurelia,” he grunted. “So slick. So wet. Gonna mate you now, make love to you later.”

Her head damn near exploded when he started to tweak her breast, fucking her using only his hips. Sweat dripped down her body, getting lost in his fur with each thrust. Her toes curled, legs tightening on his thighs as she approached another orgasm. He licked up her neck, but whilst it felt lovely, it wasn’t enough. Through the haze of pleasure, Aurelia worked out what she wanted.

“Bite me!” she begged, and he did, teeth sinking into her shoulder. She screamed, falling back against him as liquid pleasure spread through her entire body. Her muscles went weak, and Farkas caught her, soothing the gently-bleeding bite with his tongue as he thrust hard into her. It was too much now. Could she take another? It seemed like she could – his fingers were still attending to her, and she squirmed weakly, feeling how his thrusts were growing erratic. She wanted him to fill her, and the thought was incredibly dirty, but it was more of a turn on than she cared to admit.

The wolf was getting closer to the end than she thought. He was whimpering, interspersed with growls and whuffs as he fucked her. As he reached his peak, his questing fingers slid over her bud just right, cock hitting all the good spots, and he bit her once more. The cry that fell from her mouth changed in pitch, going up and stuttering as she came. He swelled up at the base and Aurelia couldn’t move, not just from exhaustion but from how they were tied together. And still he didn’t stop moving, using the knot to stimulate her until she almost passed out. Another orgasm, and another, and finally he shrunk back down, eventually going to human form. When she fell forward, he caught her, holding her tightly.

“I wanted you,” he whispered. “Needed you. Do you?”

“Do that to me every day of every month of every year, in werewolf form or out, and I will never stop wanting you,” she panted.

Farkas grinned, and his eyes glowed gold.


End file.
